1. Technical Field to which the Invention Pertains
The present invention relates to a file management apparatus and a file management method, and in particular, to a file management apparatus and a file management method which manage a file that is attached to an e-mail.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In recent years due to the spread of the Internet, information exchange by means of e-mails has become frequent. E-mail is a function which makes possible an exchange of messages with one or a plurality of desired persons via a network such as the Internet. In order to transmit an e-mail, an e-mail address of the receiver is designated and the transmitted e-mail includes the e-mail address of the sender (originator). An e-mail can be transmitted with an image file or a file prepared with an application program attached to the message text.
As for a utilization method of such an e-mail, it is a frequent practice wherein after modifying a file attached to a received e-mail, the modified attached file is sent back to the original sender who sent the e-mail. In this case, the relationship between the attached file after modification and the original sender of the e-mail has been completely lost and, therefore, the e-mail address must be designated again at the time when the e-mail is sent back to the original sender. Accordingly, the designation of the e-mail address becomes an additional task and a problem arises that an e-mail address input error may occur at the time of the designation.